oneshot: YO SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Nunca creí saber que era lo que veía detrás de tus ojos, pero el brillo violeta suele dejarme sin palabras."


"_**El mundo es extraño y las emociones huyen entre las estrellas. La oscuridad termina siendo el único cobijo que nos queda, dentro de nosotros mismos... **_

_**Dime ¿Aún crees en el destino y sus juegos laberínticos?... Pues yo solo estoy conciente de su final..." **_

** Saludos cordiales **

** DarkCryonic **

** 2006 **

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------------------**_

**Fics basado en la serie Yami No Matsuei.**

**YO SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO.**

**--------------------------------- **

**---------------- **

**-----**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**-- **

**-**

Nunca creí saber que era lo que veía detrás de tus ojos, pero el brillo violeta suele dejarme sin palabras. **_Dime, ¿quién eres en verdad, Tsuzuki? Dime, ¿quién se esconde detrás de esa sonrisa y de esos gestos infantiles?_**

_**¿Por qué, a veces, siento que te mueres y que no puedo impedirlo?**_

Sabes, yo te admiro... y nunca dejaré de hacerlo... Sí, podría hasta jurar cual sería tu reacción si alguna vez te enteraras de lo que pienso. Reirías y me sonreirías con ternura, pero no me creerías o sí? No... definitivamente no lo creerías. Aunque te lo gritara en la cara.

**--------------------------------**

**Un segundo perdido**

**En medio de los sueños que añoramos**

**Un segundo**

**Sintiendo tus manos...**

**Un instante que parece ser una eternidad...**

**-------------------------------**

Pero sabes, es verdad. Yo nunca podré dejar de ser quien soy y lo tomo como excusa para encerrarme dentro de mi oscuridad; y sé que mi oscuridad no es tan profunda como la tuya ni tan asfixiante.

Pero aun así, cuando estas cerca, te encargas de recordarme que soy importante y que no me dejaras caer. Yo quisiera ser tan fuerte, como para sostenerte siempre, Tsuzuki.

Aún no puedo olvidar tu rostro y tus palabras cuando estábamos entre las llamas. No sabía que hacer, y por un leve momento entendí todo. Si te ibas, me quedaría solo en este maldito lugar. Tú, la única luz que me quedaba y a la cual había comenzado a querer con todas mis fuerzas, se extinguía frente a mí.

**-----------------------------------**

**La oscuridad se acerca a nosotros**

**Y trata de tomar nuestras manos**

**Y arrebatarnos las señales**

**Que nos indican el buen camino**

**------------------------------------**

"**_¡Quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo!"_** ni siquiera recuerdo con exactitud si fueron mis palabras, pero era lo que quería con todas las fuerzas. Que no me dejaras sólo, y mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ti para retenerte con toda mi energía. Lo sé... nunca lo habría hecho si no fuera porque sentí la frialdad de la muerte rondándote, y tenía que arrebatarte de sus manos y volver la luz a tus ojos.

Era lo único que podía ofrecerte. Que te quedarás conmigo para siempre. Sé que entiendes el valor de mis palabras y el peso que aceptas junto con ellas. No soy fácil de tratar y no confió en la gente; pero debes saber que en ti si lo hago, aunque no lo demuestre tan expresivamente como quisieras y como yo quisiera.

Pero nací para ser quien soy, cumplo mi destino así como tú cumples el tuyo. La única diferencia es que ahora lo cumplimos juntos. No sé si las cosas serán mejor o peor; sólo que estarás allí cuando te necesite... y esas serán las más...

Después de todo, entiendo porqué te gustaba mirar los eternos cerezos florecidos. Ellos son como tú... un eterno recuerdo en mi retina que nunca dejara de quemar en mi pecho, pero que es tan agradable y pacífico, que el tiempo es un mero detalle cuando estoy cerca de ti y de tu calidez.

**--------------------------------------------- **

**Dime, aún crees en mí**

**Aún recuerdas mis palabras y mis abrazados**

**Yo aún veo el brillo de tus ojos**

**Dentro de mi memoria...**

------------------------------------------------

Mi venganza sigue, pero mi fuerza a crecido tanto como el brillo de tus ojos...

**--¿Soka?—**Escuchó una voz que me llama. Abro los ojos y noto que estás hincado junto a mí. **_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me senté bajo este árbol? ¿Una eternidad? Sí, lo parece, pero aún así nunca me sentí perdido, mientras lo estuve detrás de mis párpados cerrados._**

**--¿Tsuzuki?—**Preguntó tontamente, ya que es obvio que eres tú. Sonríes como siempre y me jalas de la manga, para que me ponga de pie.

**--Vamos...** – Me dices. Levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta**.—Acompáñame, no quiero almorzar solo. –** Dices mientras sigues jalándome como si de una criatura se tratara.

**--Tsuzuki... que yo sepa, nunca almuerzas solo.—**Digo mientras nos ponemos de pie, y trato de sonar enfadado, aunque no puedo evitar que mis labios traicioneros sonrían.

**--Es verdad...—**Dices rascándote la cabeza con gracia.**—Vamos... Se hace tarde.—**Dices, mientras tomas mi manga con tu mano izquierda y empiezas a caminar jalándome. No me quejo, ya que siempre lo haces... como si temieras que de un momento a otro yo desapareciera. Pero sabes, Asato... no tengo intenciones de dejarte solo, nunca...

**--No tan rápido... además no sé si nos alcanza el tiempo...tenemos trabajo...recuerdas...—**Digo al mismo tiempo que sigo siendo jalado por ti.

**--Hoy no**.—Dices sin mirarme**.—Tatsumi nos dio el día libre. –** Agregas sonriendo.

**--Esa no te la creo.—**Digo deteniendo el paso y obligándote a ti a hacerlo, también.

**--Vamos, Soka... No quiero que se terminen los dulces.—**Dices mientras me miras con sorpresa e intranquilidad, y tus ojos tienen aquel brillo de niño a punto de llorar. **_Que melodramático eres. _**

**--Ok... Vamos.—**Digo volviendo a caminar, y dejándote parado. No estás tomado a mi ropa por lo que no te acarreo conmigo. Dos segundos después, escuchó que corres los metros que nos separan.

**-------------------- **

**Me hablaron de viejos mitos  
de ojos que atravesaban las tinieblas**

**de manos que recobraban sentidos**

**de lágrimas que barrían con las tristezas...**

**--------------------**

Caminamos en silencio, el viaje que hacemos todos los días ha esta misma hora. Podría cerrar los ojos y no tropezaría; mis pies conocen demasiado bien nuestro destino, más cuando puedo escuchar tus calmados pasos a mi lado.

A veces querría aferrarme a tu brazo, pero mi don me causaría estragos, ya sabes... no me siento del todo preparado, para darle paso a tus sentimientos... pero no es que de todas formar no los sienta, pues si lo hago, sólo que llegan a mí menos depurados, menos puros... pero de todas formas son fuertes y viajan por el aire hacia mí... guiados por tu sonrisa...

Sé que quieres que diga cosas, pero mi garganta me juega malas pasadas siempre y no me permite expresar mis palabras con libertad. Pero te conformas con que te mire y acompañe... no es así?... es por lo que todos los días te espero bajo ese árbol, hasta que Tatsumi te deja libre de ordenar los archivos...sí... Jajajaa... para recompensar las veces que te gastas en dulces el presupuesto de nuestras misiones... jajajajaaaa... así que me veo en la obligación de esperarte la hora que te tardas... y siempre termino pensando en las mismas cosas... y tomando decisiones que nunca llevo a cabo. Pero aún así, te sigo esperando...

**------------------------------ **

**Eres tú el hijo del viento que busco**

**El dueño del corazón de plata**

**El que me rescatará de esta luna roja**

**Cuando mis manos se canse **

**De escarban en busca de mi corazón...**

**-------------------------------**

El viento suave, agita nuestros cabellos y me tranquiliza el alma. Me sonríes. ¿Será que lees mis pensamientos, Tsuzuki? Jajajajaa... no, eso es imposible, pero puede que ya tengas la habilidad de leer mis ojos... Frente a ti me vuelvo vulnerable.

Siento que cada vez, nos vamos acercando más, sin dejar de caminar... en menos de 5 minutos llegaremos al lugar en que siempre almorzamos; y sin que me dé cuenta, pasas tu brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros, rodeando mi cuello con suavidad; provocando que mi hombro derecho quede apegado a ti. No digo nada... seguimos caminando y puedo sentir que eres feliz... tu calidez traspasa tu ropa y la mía, llegando a mi corazón...

Quisiera que estuviéramos para siempre igual... pero ya sabes... la puerta del lugar nos separa... elegimos la mesa de siempre y pides la comida... ya ni me preguntas que quiero comer...sólo lo haces y ya no me molesta que lo hagas...ya no quiero pelear contigo... es una pequeña tregua... que le he dado a mi corazón a cambio que me deje seguir sintiéndome tranquilo...aunque hay veces que no puedo evitar las ganas de decirte alguna tontería, pero me controlo con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedan...

**--------------------------------**

**Dime, estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?**

**Qué serás tan fuerte como el cielo sobre nosotros?**

**Qué tu mano siempre estará junto a la mía?**

**Qué me mirarás así, por siempre...?**

**-------------------------------**

**--No tengas miedo...—**Dices de pronto. Elevó mi vista y me pierdo en tus ojos.

**--Mhnn...**

**--Soka...** – Murmuras. Quito mi vista de ti y miró la comida frente a mí.

**--Lo sé...** – Respondo. **_"Perdóname por temer..."_**

_**Sonríes, yo también. No importa que pase, sólo de una cosa estoy seguro... tú estás aquí.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------o-------------------------o-------------------------o--------------**_

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**2006.**


End file.
